1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to facsimile apparatuses, and more particularly, to facsimile apparatuses capable of, after finishing transmission of information, manually re-transmitting the same information to a desired receiving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional facsimile apparatus reads an original and at the same time transmits image data of the read original to a desired destination, which means that the image data transmission is completed at the end of the reading of the original, that is, means that reading operation is carried out with transmitting operation.
Such facsimile apparatus enables rapid transmission. However, when the information which has been once transmitted is to be transmitted to another destination, the apparatus requires the reading operation to be performed from the beginning, which reduces ease of handling of the apparatus. In addition, the user is not allowed to take away the original, but has to keep waiting at the apparatus until another transmission is completed.